greenyphatom2fandomcom-20200215-history
Return to 123 Greeny Phatom
is the 2-hour first episode of the 22nd season of Greeny Phatom. It first aired on January 4, 2015, and was first shown as a cinema screening at selected theaters like Regal and AMC. Its first broadcast recieved 202.14 million viewers, the most ever for the show, although the record was surpassed by "Santed Sailor's Revenge". Worldwide, it got 435.31 million viewers, the most ever, topping the worldwide TV premiere of Greeny Phatom The Movie 2, which got 329.44 viewers. For the movie showing, it got $5300 million, and was a commercial success. On its premiere at Greeny Phatom Live!: Happy 20th Little Guy!, the episode was projected through a live satellite feed, and to support charities, people can buy tickets for $75 to support multiple charities. The first Fox station to receive the episode was Fox 32 (WFLD-TV) Chicago, while the first Independent station to receive the episode was WBIN 18 (WBIN channel 50) Derry NH and Boston MA. Also, the first foreign television channels to receive the episode were ANT1 in Greece (dubbed in Greek), RÚV channel 1 in Iceland (dubbed in Icelandic), and TBS Veryfunny Latinoamerica in Latin America/Southern America (dubbed in Brazil, Spanish, and other South American languages. Also was avaliable in English as well for South Americans who speak or understand English very well.). Plot The episode was split into 2 parts for its airing in The Greeny Channel. Fox leaved it at 1 part only. FX and FXX also split the episode into 2 parts. Part 1 After living in exile in Chicago for 2 years (he first moved there in 2013), Little Guy decides to move back into his home town with Leafy. But, after arriving there, he finds out that the city is all but a wasteland. So, he decides to fix it, killing Gree Guy in the process. After that, he patches things up with Dr. Beanson, who decides to send the Needy virus to Little Guy, which backfires, thus infecting Dr. Beanson. A bit later, he is recovered in the Master Recovery Center, and starts to have a flashback of the many times he was in his home town... Part 2 Dr. Beanson continues having flashbacks, until Little Guy tells him to wake up, as he was up all night. The credits then show, but gets cut out by Little Guy, who explains that there's "more content" to show. A preview of the next episode plays, then the credits play. Cinema showing The episode was released to theaters on the first of January 2015, and its trailer was shown at GreenyCon 2014. If tickets for the showing sold out, most people can buy the digital download version for free as a consolation. International dubbings *Spanish: Regreso a 123 Greeny Phatom *Arabic: العودة الى 123 جريني Phatom *Armenian: Վերադարձ դեպի 123 Greeny Phatom Veradardz depi 123 Greeny Phatom *Azerbaijani: 123 Greeny Phatom qayıt *Basque: 123 Greeny Phatom aurkibidea *Belarusian: Вярнуцца да 123 Greeny Phatom Viarnucca da 123 Greeny Phatom *Bengali: 123 Greeny Phatom ফিরে যান 123 Greeny Phatom phirē yāna *Bosnian: Povratak na 123 Greeny Phatom *Bulgarian: Назад към 123 Зеленото Фантомът Nazad kŭm 123 Zelenoto Fantomŭt *Catalan: Retorn a 123 Greeny Phatom *Cebuano: Bumalik ka sa 123 Greeny Phatom *Chichewa: Kubwerera 123 Greeny Phatom *Chinese **Simplified: 返回到123呈绿色Phatom Fǎnhuí dào 123 chéng lǜsè Phatom **Traditional: 返回到123呈綠色Phatom same pronouncation as above *Croatian: Povratak na 123 zelenkast Phatom *Czech: Návrat na 123 Nazelenalý Phatom *Danish: Retur til 123 Greeny Phatom *Dutch: Keer terug naar 123 Greeny Phatom *''English, by default, is Return to 123 Greeny Phatom'' *Esperanto: Reiru al 123 Greeny Phatom *Estonian: Tagasi 123 Greeny Phatom *Filipino: Bumalik sa 123 grini Phatom *Finnish: Paluu 123 Vihertävä Phatom *French: Retour à 123 Greeny Phatom *Galician: Voltar 123 greeny Phatom *Georgian: დაბრუნდეს 123 Greeny Phatom dabrundes 123 Greeny Phatom *Greek: Επιστροφή μικρό τύπο Epistrofí̱ mikró týpo *Icelandic: Að fara aftur í 123 Greeny Phatom *Arabic: عودة الرجل قليلا *Vietnamese: Quay trở lại 123 Xanh lá Phatom *Slovak: Návrat na 123 Zelenkastý Phatom *Macedonian: Врати се на 123 зеленкаста Фантом Vrati se na 123 zelenkasta Fantom *Hebrew: שובו של הקטנים גיא *Polish: Powrót małego faceta (Hulu voice-over translation) Powrót 123 Greeny Phatom (TVP2 Polish dub) *Hindi: छोटे आदमी की वापसी Chōṭē ādamī kī vāpasī * Italian: Ritorno a 123 Verdastro Phatom Reception The episode got tremendously positive reviews, mostly from The A.V Club, who gived the episode an A+, and described the episode as "a fun experience for Greeny Phatom likers and people who would get used to the show". IGN gave the episode an average of A+, saying that the episode was "awesome" and a "brand new experience since season 1". Rotten Tomatoes' rating was 98% (fresh), from 5 reviews, and said that "everything comes together as Little Guy moves back to his home town, last seen in season 21." In Iceland, the episode got 5 billion viewers, the MOST EVER in Iceland and the whole world. It set a Guinness World Record for "Most Viewed TV Show". In Greece, it got 25.11 viewers, and caused a high peak in ratings for ANT1 children's programming. Legacy This episode was the most popular in the series. Also, BFDI characters were introduced. Category:Episodes Category:22nd Season Category:Article stubs Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki 2.0 Wiki